The Sword in The Stone (Stephen Druschke Film's Style)
The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) is Stephan Druschke films' movie-spoofs and parody of Disney's "The Sword in The Stone". Cast: *'Wart - Pete (Pete's Dragon)' *'Merlin - Dallben (The Black Cauldron)' *'Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin)' *'Sir Ector - Stromboli (Pinocchio)' *'Sir Kay - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)' *'The Wolf - Dag the Coyote (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals)' *'Sir Ector's Dogs - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company)' *'Guard that say "Who Goes There" - General Li (Mulan)' *'Sir Pellinore - Cogsworth (Beauty and The Beast)' *'Wart (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid)' *'Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)' *'The Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets series)' *'The Pike - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar)' *'Wart (Squirrel) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)' *'Merlin (Squirrel) - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)' *'The Little Girl Squirrel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)' *'The Old Granny Squirrel - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)' *'The Woodpecker - Bird in the Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Scullery Maid - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid)' *'Wart (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story)' *'The Hawk - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under)' *'Madam Mim - The Wicked Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs)' *'Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free)' *'Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell)' *'Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin)' *'Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid)' *'Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella)' *'Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by:' **'Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge)' **'Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)' **'Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and The Hound)' **'Merlin (Walrus) - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)' **'Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers)' **'Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)' **'Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range)' *'Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by:' **'Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan)' **'Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little)' **'Madam Mim (Chicken) - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)' **'Madam Mim (Elephant) - The Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo)' **'Madam Mim (Tiger) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)' **'Madam Mim (Snake) - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under)' **'Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda)' **'Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragoness (Shrek)' *'2 Knights - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) and John Smith (Pocahontas)' *'Black Bart the Knight - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' Scenes: *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 2: Pete Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus")' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 3: At Stromboli's Castle' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round")' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 5: A Medieval Assembly Line' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing")' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 8: Pete's Educations' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 9: Meet the Wicked Queen ("Mad Madam Mim")' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 10: A Wizard's Duel' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 11: Pete is Made a Squire' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King!' *'The Sword in The Stone (Stephan Druschke Film's Style) part 14: End Credits' Category:Stephen Druschke Films. Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Movie spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Parodies Category:The Sword in the Stone parodies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:The Sword in the Stone